


All the Different Possibilities

by Skaas



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Hurt Loki, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I might add more, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, funny?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaas/pseuds/Skaas
Summary: Bits and pieces of Loki and the Avengers life. Things can be better, but they aren't exactly bad.





	1. Thunder

*Thunder in the horizon*

Loki:*wakes up* 

Steve: *Is woken up* So, um, remember when I captured you when we first met?

Loki: If you mean when I first beat the crap out of you and allowed myself to be captured, then yes. Yes I do.

Steve: That is not the point. What I am trying to say is, your actually scared of a little lightning aren't you?

Loki: .....maybe?

Steve:.......

Loki:.....

Steve: *leaves and comes back with blanket* Here, have this. *And milk* This too. *And socks* This as well. *puts on music* This helps too. We can cuddle.

Loki: (moved) Steven....

Steve: *brings earplugs* These too. *brings blindfold* Puts this on as well.*Brings rope* Here I'll help.

Loki:?!?

Loki: You watched Ouran High School Host Club didn't you?

Steve: I do not get that reference.


	2. Realistically Speaking

Tony: So.

Loki: Spill.

Tony: Thor told Jane that what you guys call magic is the same as what we call science, want the elaborate? I totally wouldn't mind being able to turn into a bat or something.

Loki:Magic is nothing like science, how dare you degrade my powers by comparing it to your puny mortal garbage.

Tony: Wow, the Hulk is rubbing off you. So your saying Thor lied?

Loki:No, Thor can't lie to save his life. He is simply too much of an idiotic oaf to understand the beauty of magic.

Tony: Ouch.

Tony: No, wait. That was your way of giving him a slack off isn't it?

Loki: What no.

Tony: Yup, your totally letting him slack off. Aww, how cute.

Loki:...Die, Man of Iron.


	3. Princess

Steve:*Bridal Styles Loki* I'm home!

Loki: Welcome... what in the nine realms are you doing! Put me down!

Steve:*Still bridal styling* Don't worry, I've got this. I read up on how your suppose to treat the royal family. I'm going to make you feel just at home.

Loki:....As much as I appreciate your concern. What does this have to do with how to treat the royal family?

Steve: Isn't this how all princesses are carried?

Loki: Oh, I see....wait, whaaaat?

Steve: I can do this all day.


	4. Green Eyes

"My brother is dead." Thor says heavily when he asked, and he sounds more defeated and beat down than Steve has ever heard the mighty God of Thunder sound.

"I'm sorry." Steve says, his tongue feeling like lead. He doesn't know much about Loki, other that he used to be Thors perfect little brother, and had acted absolutely mad when they first met.

Except not really. For some reason Loki haven't killed him, he'd forced him down and commanded him to kneel, but still he didn't kill him.

Steve didn't understand why.

"I saw." Thor is saying. "I saw the way his eyes lost color, my brother, who always had the most beautiful green eyes."

"Wait, green?" Steve asked. "I thought Loki had glue eyes."

"Nay, friend Steve. My brother has the greenest eyes in all nine realms."

Green. Green eyes. Blue eyes. Blue. Clint had brown eyes, until he was controlled and they went blue.

Green eyes. Blue eyes. Control. Tesseract.

"Thor." Steve says, feeling the floor give way under his feet. "I believe we have made a grave mistake."


	5. Tumblr

Loki:*shiver*

Steve: what, Loki are you all right? What happened, what did you do??

Loki: I...I saw Tumblr.

Steve: Who's Tumblr? What did he do to you!

Loki: Everything! I am destroyed! My image, gone! I will never be able to face myself again! A god is nothing in the face of imagination, I have been broken!

Steve: you don't mean... Loki, whoever this person is, I will defeat him, I am a hero, trust me. Please.

Loki: You cannot, its too late! Keep your world, I do not want it, it's too dangerous!

Steve:????

Loki:wahhh!

Steve:!!!???!!!


	6. Steroids

Loki:So.

Steve:Yes?

Loki:I was reading up on your mortal biology textbook yesterday.

Steve: Why are you reading a textbook?

Loki: That is irreverent, listen. Apparently if males use too much steroids their testis and penis shrivel up due to the sex enzymes being inhibited.

Steve: .....What is your point?

Loki: Didn't you become really powerful due to some kind of superhero steroid?

Steve: 。

Loki: 。

Steve: I feel like I need to prove something, come, we need to have a very-long-chat tonight. My bedroom, now.

Loki:✓


	7. Family

Thor:Brother!

Loki:I am not your brother.

Thor: Yes you are, we are family!

Loki: Are not!

Thor: Are too!

Loki: Are not!

Thor: Brother....wait, I know! Brother, let us be married!

Loki: Whaaat?

Thor: This is a wonderful idea! Then we will be family! 

Loki: What.

Thor: And you will be Odinson, and we will have a beautiful child with both our blood!

Loki: Wait, no!

Thor: Do not worry brother, mother approves.

Loki: How do you know- You came prepared!

Thor: Yup!

Loki:......

Thor: Mother approves.

Loki:.....

Thor: Mother.

Loki:......

And thus they lived happily ever after.


	8. Captain Loki

Loki:*turns into Captain America* Oh, this is much better. Costume's a bit much... so tight.

Tony:*trembling*

Loki: But the confidence, I can feel the righteousness surging. 

Coulson:*trembling*

Loki: Hey, you wanna have a rousing discussion about truth,honor, patriotism? God bless America!

Tony:*Faints*

Coulson:*Faints*

Steve:....Now that I look at it, I do sound a little annoying. But you don't have to faint to show me....

Natasha: Trust me, that's not the reason they fainted.


	9. Green Eyes Part 2

Steve begins having the dreams a week after his talk with Thor that leaves both of them guilt ridden and shaky. It begins simple, he is asleep, he knows he is asleep, and Loki is offering him a cup of Earl Grey.

"I heard you can't get drunk, so I decided to have tea." Loki is saying "I hope you don't mind."

"Loki." Steve says, or tries to say because Loki didn't seem to have heard him.

"In Asgard you don't drink tea, only....what's your mortal word." Loki continues. "Oh, yes, alcohol. But you'll forgive me if I never had any love for such things."

"Loki." Steve tries again, but every single time he wakes up before he gets the answer.

"I wanted to tell you." He says to his dark room with it's dark walls. "I could have saved you."

"I'm so sorry."

"I could have saved you."


	10. Kisses

Steve/Loki:*Sexy Kissing Noise*

Natasha/Bruce:*Gentle Kissing Noise*

Clint/Laura:*Sweet Kissing Noise*

Deadpool/Spiderman:*Evil Kissing Noise*

Tony:......

Tony:Pepper!!!!!

Pepper:.....

Pepper:I'll give you 12% of a kiss.


	11. Conversation

Thor:BROTHER! LISTEN TO ME! I FOUGHT A MOST GLORIOUS BEAST TODAY!

Loki:*reading* Yes Thor.

Thor:A GREAT MAJESTIC BEING! A SNAKE WITH NINE HEADS EACH THE SIZE OF A HOUSE!

Loki: *reading* Yes Thor.

Thor: I FLEW UPON HER GREAT HEAD, THE MIDDLE ONE, AND SMASHED MJORIN RIGHT THROUGH HER EYE!

Loki:*reading* Yes Thor.

Thor: RIGHT THROUGH HER EYES I SAY! 

Loki:*reading* Yes Thor.

Thor:HUAHHHHHHH! GRAHHHHHH! 

Thor: ISKJAKAKAUBRN!

Thor: Huh....That was a productive conversation, brother.

Loki:*reading* Yes Thor.


	12. Reasons

Tony:I was wondering.

Loki: five words or less.

Tony: You didn't do it. Ha that's four and a half words.

Loki: No that's eleven words and what are you talking about.

Tony: Well, your a shapeshifter right. So why didn't you turn into a dragon or something when you were attacking Germany, like the witch in sleeping beauty, that'd be totally awesome.

Loki: Because.....

Tony: Or turn into bees and sting the heck out of us.

Loki:Because.....

Tony: Or use your superpower and actually try taking over the mind of a few hundred civilian first and then have them attack us, so we have to worry about their safety first.

Loki:Because.....

Tony: Or just take the Cube, teleport onto another planet like Mars or something and then let the Chitauri out there.

Loki:.....

Tony: You could have at least try to brainwash your brother or Steve, they didn't have any arc reactor to protect them, why did you stop at Barton?

Loki:.....

Loki: Why do you have my attack planned out more than I do?


	13. Lokitty

Lokitty:Meow!

Steve: I'm sorry, but this is the most expensive cat food I can get.

Lokitty: Meow!

Steve: Oh you want salmon? Why didn't you just say so. Wait, I think there's still some left in the fridge.

Lokitty: Meow!

Steve: No, you can't eat on the bed, we're still sleeping there tonight!

Lokitty: Meow!

Steve: What, that's not true! I love you but that has nothing to do with where you have dinner!

Lokitty: Meow!!

Steve: No! This isn't animal torture, it's common sense! And I do love you!

Lokitty: Meow!!

Steve:What. No. I...

Lokitty: Meooow!

Steve:......

Steve: You know what, fine. We'll eat in bed today....

Lokitty: Meow.

Clint: HOW IN THE WORLD ARE YOU GUYS COMMUNICATING???


	14. Mortal

It's too cold.

That's the first thing Loki notices when he wakes up. Due to his (once) Frost Giant heritage he had never been cold in his thousand year life, but he shivers now.

It is too weak, this mortal body with its thin skin and breakable bones, and he feels... not safe. Weak and sick and he can almost hear his heart beating, hear himself dying.

It's too much. He needs to do something, anything, needs to prove he does exist. That he isn't going breakdown in a gust of wind. It's too much, it's—

"Loki?" Steve asked softly from where he was sleeping, pressed tight behind him, back to chest, warm and real.

"Go back to sleep." The (once) god hissed. "It's too early."

He feels Steve sign against his neck, a soft puff of air. "Alright, you too, okay."

Loki hums.

Just before he nods off again he feels Steve's arm tighten against him and his lips move against his hair.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

Loki sleeps.


	15. Age

Tony: So why didn't you date Sharon?

Steve: Other than the reason I do not love her? Sharon is a wonderful person, but she's like 25 right? She's much too young.

Tony: Beats me. But you do know Loki is like, 1048 right now right?

Steve: Give or take.

Tony: and the average lifespan of a God is 5000 right?

Steve: Where are you going, Tony?

Tony: Wait it out will you? But do you know that the average lifespan of a human is like, less than a hundreds right?

Steve: Yes.

Tony: Your worried about Sharon being too young, but Loki is like 17 in human age. He's not even an adult yet!

Steve: What.

Tony: Yup! Loki is underage! A teenager!

Steve: Wait, what?!

Tony: Cap! I am so proud of you! You lost your virginity to a kid!

Steve:......

Steve:......

Tony: Cap? I didn't fry your brain did I?

Steve: Oh my.... Oh my Lord! I've been dating a kid! How can I do this! I need to apologize to Loki, now!

Tony: What?

Steve: Loki, we need to talk! We need to talk! From now on your not going out with me on projects anymore! Your not going to any clubs either! Loki where are you!

Tony: Cap, wait! Cap, NOOOOOOO!


	16. Jealousy

Bucky: Steve, we need to talk.

Steve: Okay, what's the matter?

Bucky: I think my very existence is offending Loki, he has been giving me the evil eye ever since I got back.

Steve: Loki's been.....Puff, it's okay Bucky. I think he's just a bit jealous. I'll go and have a chat with him.

Bucky: But Steve...He's freaking me out!!!

Steve: It's fine, Loki just sort of stares, he won't do anything. Plus, don't you think he's kind of cute being jealous?

Bucky: I wouldn't call him that if I were you....

Steve: Plus, it's not like I'll ever leave him or anything.

Bucky: That is not the point....

*Two Weeks After Thor Comes Back*

Steve: Bucky!

Bucky: What?

Steve: I have made a grave mistake.

Bucky: Un-huh.

Steve: Jealousy is horrible! It is as dangerous as war, I feel like I am losing myself.

Bucky:*snicker*

Steve: But Thor is my friend! How can I have ill will towards my friend!

Bucky:*Snicker* Don't worry, it's not like Loki's going to leave you or anything .

Steve:......

Steve: I walked right into that one didn't I.....

Bucky:*Chew on popcorn* Yup.


	17. Dreams

He feels like something is wrong.

It would be winter on Midgard, but there is no winter in Asgard and the sun still shines in the mid of November. The leaves of the golden apple tree rustled above him, almost like a lullaby.

Loki is feeling unnaturally sleepy.

Which, while not very usual, doesn't exactly surprise him either. He is used to getting as much rest as he can, since Thor has the habit of turning up at random times of the day bellowing about weird adventures and monsters he wish to conquer.

"Brother! Brother, where are you!"

Speak of the devil.

Thor is large and strong and as gold as the sun above them. It's really a shame he doesn't have the brain to match his looks, Loki thinks idly.

"Brother," Thor is saying. "There is a beautiful wolf with the thickest silver belt passing through Vanaheim. I seek to slay it and make a dress for mother. Will you guide our way? Heimdell must not know about this."

Make a dress out of wolf skin? Only Thor would think of something like that, and poor mother would still wear it because she loves him. Loki would scold him if he can only muster the energy to open his eyes.

"Brother?" He feels Thor shift closer, a hand cupping his face. "Are you unwell?"

"Hum." Loki huffed. "Perfectly fine. Just....give me a moment. I'll be up in a moment."

For a second he is almost sure Thor is about to leave. Instead another hand reaches beneath his legs and he is lifted into thin air and then gently places against a warm, hard chest. Smelling of thunder and sweat, yet surprisingly comfortable.

"Nay," Thor says. "Rest, brother, the wolf will still be there tomorrow."


	18. Love

Steve: I show my love by taking care of my lover.

Tony: I show my love by acting awesome and showering her with money.

Natasha: I show my love by getting rid of their enemies.

Bruce: I show my love by sitting with them and having some relaxing time.

Thor: I show my love by hugging and fighting alongside them.

Loki: I show my love by gently stabbing them.

Avengers:......

Loki: What?


	19. Superpower

Steve: They call me a super soldier, but I actually don't have any superpowers. I mean, I'm stronger and faster than the average men? Does that count as a super power?

Tony: My super power is being rich. And awesome.

Natasha: ....I actually don't have any superpowers.

Clint: ....Me either. But I have a bow and arrow?

Bruce: Does the hulk count as a part of me? Cause we're sort of two different person.

*Distant noise*

Loki: Die Thor! Fire! Ice! Avada kedavra!

Thor: Brother, stop this madness now! Mjolnir, summon thunder!

*Distant explosion*

Steve:.....

Tony:.....

Clint: Just why are we super heroes again?


	20. Priority

Odin: So, son.

Thor:YoU LivE!

Odin:Yeah no, I’m about to die, sucks to be me. Oh, by the way my first born daughter Hela is about to come over and kill everyone on Asgard, just saying.

Thor: Oh okay...wait what???

Odin: Yeah, me and some random woman that will never be mentioned again had a daughter and she said bah to me so I banished her.

Thor: Why Did I Not Hear About This Earlier???

Thor: WAIT YOU CHEATED ON MY MOM??

Loki:....Just why in the world are you the God of Wisdom again?


	21. Internet

Steve: I thought Hela is supposed to be your daughter? And I thought your supposed to bring about Ragnarök?

Loki: No eww Hela is like my not-older-sister and why in the world would I bring about Ragnarök? Taking over the world is like, so out of fashion.

Loki: Wait a moment....where did you even hear about the name Ragnarök and Hela?

Steve: Oh I just searched up your history on Google and read about some Norse Gods.

Loki: ???

Steve: Don’t you know? Your entire history and like all your enemies can be found on like, Wikipedia or something. And also like, all your weakness and a lot of really embarrassing things that you and Thor did together.

Loki:what?

Steve:what?


	22. Porcupine

"Steve." Tony Stark said seriously. "You have a porcupine attached to your back."

If Steve hears that line one more time he's going to lose it. After all, last time he checked being Captain American doesn't include unending embarrassment in the face of humiliation.

Plus, he’s seriously sure he can hear Bucky howling with laughter like, half way across the planet. 

And thus continues Steve Rogers very bad, horribly terrible, no good day.


End file.
